Constellations
by She-who-loves-fanfiction
Summary: 'Cassiopeia Nott. It sounds beautiful, doesn't it? Like the name of a princess in a fairy tale. Regulus Black. That sounds like the villain.' No one's perfect. Regulus Black certainly isn't. But when he gets a chance to step out of his brother's shadow, will he take it? And what does pureblood princess Cassie have to do with any of this? Read to find out! Thanks! Regulus Black/OC x
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You know Harry Potter? Well, I don't own it!  
A/N: Okay guys, so a certain thirteenth soul has been ****_'hinting'_** **at wanting a Regulus/OC story for a while, and I was in the mood, so, here we are! This is for you!  
As usual, reviews are welcome! Please follow, favourite and review!  
Enjoy xx**

I learnt to look away when they killed someone. It made it easier to bear.  
That way I didn't have to see the light leave their eyes.  
However, that didn't mean that I couldn't hear the 'thump' their bodies made on the floor. I used to make excuses, but Mother always told me to go, saying that it would show me what would happen if I betrayed the Dark Lord. To them, killing is a like a game, a deadly game of cat and mouse, making the victim plead for mercy and then wiping them out without a second thought.

Cassiopeia Nott. It sounds beautiful, doesn't it? Like the name of a princess in a fairy tale.  
Regulus Black. That sounds like the villain.  
Someone once told me that that was always something you could do. It didn't matter if that thing you could do was difficult, or easy, or stupid. There are always something you can do. _Always_.  
So that's what I'm doing. I'm doing what I can do, to help, because this needs to stop. People need to stop dying, and suffering, because of their blood. That's why I'm doing this, not because of me or Cassie, or anyone else. I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do.

* * *

First year was all new trunks and untrained pets and brandishing wands like torches, and acting like an idiot. First year was also the year that I first met _her._

"Um…can I sit here?"  
I nervously pulled open the door of the compartment where a tall girl with long black hair who looked about my age sat, flicking through the Daily Prophet.  
"Sure. I've got no one else to sit with."

Sitting down cautiously, I brushed my hair out of my eyes as she looked curiously at me.  
"So who are you, then?"  
"R-Regulus. Regulus Black."  
"Urghh. Your brother's an idiot."  
I liked her already.  
"He is a bit, isn't he?"  
"Your mum's scary, too."

Her bluntness intimidated me, and I shrunk back in my seat, hoping it would swallow me up.  
"So you're a Black?"  
"Uh-huh, why?"  
"I haven't seen you before, that's all."  
I was struck with a sudden boldness that eradicated my nerves.  
"So what's your name?"  
She put on a posh, high-pitched voice.  
"Cassiopeia Nott. It's a bit of a mouthful. Just call me Cassie."  
"OK…Cassie?"  
I said tentatively, and she smiled.  
"It's not so difficult, see? Now, I'm going to read."

So she opened her book, and did so. Around half an hour later, the trolley lady appeared in the doorway, pushing her trolley. "Anything from the trolley, dears?"  
"Um…I'll have a Liquorice Wand and a packet of Jelly Slugs."  
"Of course, dear. That'll be two Galleons."  
I stood up to pay for my sweets, and Cassie looked at them longingly.  
"Do you want some?"  
"I can buy my own sweets, thanks." She snapped, and I jumped at her harsh tone, not expecting someone so friendly to have such a quick temper.

"Go on James, go on!" A tall, gangly boy with messy hair and, I realised with a jolt, my brother came running up outside our compartment.  
"There's a girl in that one, go on!"  
The tall boy slid open the door, and fixed on a charming grin. Over his shoulder, Sirius saw me and sighed. "Get out, Reg."

Nodding meekly, I went to pack up my stuff, but Cassie stopped me, putting her hand on my arm, the contact making me shudder. "No, stay here, Regulus. What do you two want?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." The tall boy said, without a trace of a blush.  
"No thanks." Cassie's voice rang out loudly. "I'm fine."  
"Oh, you're, um…Cassie! Cassie…Cassie Nott!"  
Sirius pushed past the other boy and sat down next to her.  
"Sirius Black. Pleasure."  
"As friendly as always, Cassie."  
"It's hard to be friendly to idiots. I've found they don't respond well to polite conversation."  
I've barely had time to marvel at her response when Sirius laughs.  
"Cassie, Cassie, Cassie. Alas, I must go. As marvellous as it has been, talking to you, there are plenty of other people for me to engage with other than you and my brother here."  
"Good. Perhaps Daddy Long Legs here could find himself a date that way."  
"Oi!" The newly-named Daddy Long Legs cried, and Sirius chuckled before dragging the other boy out of the compartment.

"That was _brillian_ t!" I gasped, and she rolls her eyes.  
"Please. I was simply being honest."  
However she couldn't stop a little self-satisfied smile creeping onto her face.

In the Entrance Hall as we waited to be sorted, there were a group of smug-looking boys I vaguely recognised from various society events Mother had forced us to go to. Next to us, there was a pompous looking boy with an air of self-satisfaction that was simply repugnant. He was declaring to a few awed looking girls around him that he had a question that was so impossible to answer that he would give his wand to person who could answer it. Foolish behaviour for a first year.

"Alright ladies, calm down. Here is the question. Remember, I will give my _wand_ to anyone who can answer this. Where in the world would I find an _Aha ha_?"  
There were several impressed whispers from the girls.  
"A what?"  
"How would I know?"  
"Oh, he's _so_ clever!"  
Cassie, who had been admiring her wand next to me, suddenly spoke up, making me jump.  
"Africa."  
The boy turned to look at her with an awed look on his face.  
"What did you say?"  
"Africa. An _Aha ha_ is a species of African wasp, is it not?"  
I could've kissed her.

"Um…well, yes, but-"  
"Give her your wand then! Go on!"  
One of the boys decided to join the conversation, and Cassie looked at him condescendingly.  
"Why would I want his wand? He's not very clever, and I have a perfectly good wand of my own."  
"Not very clever? Do you know who I am?"  
"Yes, I do. You're Ernest Macmillan. You're also an idiot, bargaining your wand like that."  
"And who are you?"  
"Cassiopeia Nott." She turned to look at him, face illuminated by the braziers, eyes blazing. "Still want to argue with me?"  
"Uhhh…no?"  
"Good."  
"Take his wand, Nott! Go on!"  
She turned away from Macmillan, and looked sharply at the boy who shouted out.  
"Tell me what to do again, Avery, and I'll break your jaw."

We were silent until Professor McGonagall came to get us after that, waiting quietly to go into the Great Hall.

 **What did you think? Let me know! Any suggestions, bang 'em in a review!  
Danke,  
She-who-loves-fanfiction xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know Harry Potter? Well, I don't own it!  
A/N: I have not abandoned this story! Don't worry!  
As usual, reviews are welcome! Please follow, favourite and review!  
Enjoy xx**

My first look at the Great Hall took my breath away.  
Next to me, Cassie gasped.  
Students lined the four house tables, all watching us expectantly, and I shrank a little into my too big new robes, wanting to hide.  
"When I call your name, come up and sit on the stool, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."  
I took a deep breath, relieved that the rumors Sirius had told me about fighting a troll wasn't true.  
" Acworth, Derrick."  
A small boy climbed the stairs and sat on the stool, physically shaking.  
"Hufflepuff!"  
The hat roared, making us all jump, and the boy wobbled his way over to the friendly looking table on the left.  
"Ainsley, Harmony."  
A tall girl strode confidently up to the stool, and the second hat touched her head it let out a yell.  
"Ravenclaw!"

"Black, Regulus."  
I froze, and Cassie gave me a little push. "Go on, Regulus!"  
Legs shaking, I stumbled up to the stool and slid onto it.  
"Ah, another Black, I see." A snide voice whispered in my ear, and I shuddered. "Not a bad mind, plenty of cunning, there's some bravery there, but still...it better be...Slytherin!"  
The Slytherin table rippled with applause, and I could see Cassie grinning at me. Across the Hall, Potter was patting an upset looking Sirius on the back, and I felt a twinge of guilt, then brushed it aside.  
Professor McGonagall took the Sorting Hat off my head and I made my way over to the silver and green dressed table, sitting next to a scary looking older boy with black hair nervously. The Sorting Hat yelled out house after house, and then one name caught my attention.  
"Nott, Cassiopeia."  
Smiling confidently, she sat down on the stool, posture perfect, and the hat yelled out as soon as it touched her jet black hair.  
"Slytherin!"

Winking at me, she sashayed down to the table and motioned for me to budge up so she could sit next to the older boy, who brushed the top of her head affectionately. "Alright, Cass?"  
"Exquisite, Ast." She sat down gracefully and jerked her head prettily towards me.  
"This is Regulus Black. Regulus, this is my brother, Astor."  
He held out his large palm for me to shake, ice blue eyes just like his sister's focused on me, and I took his hand hesitantly, shaking it.  
"Got some good blood this year," Astor remarked, as his sister tapped her long nails on the table impatiently. "Some old families."  
The last name, 'West, Desmond', was called, he was sorted into Ravenclaw, and then Professor Dumbledore, who'd been surveying the scene with sharp eyes, stood up.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I'm sure you're all anxious to tuck into our splendid feast, but first, I must remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to _all_ students." He eyed the Gryffindor table carefully. "Including those who consider themselves 'pranksters'. Thank you! Enjoy!"  
The empty platters that filled the majority of the tables suddenly filled with mounds of food, and I grinned as I reached for the chips.

* * *

"First year Slytherins, this way!" A blonde girl with dark brown eyes called out loudly as everyone began to file out of the Hall, and I stood there for a second, until Cassie grabbed my arm.  
"Oh, honestly! Didn't you hear her? She said _this way_!"  
I let her drag me after the girl, who was wearing a shiny green Prefect badge, and two girls and four boys start to follow us, out of the doors, along the corridor to the left, down a flight of stairs, and to the right, into a seemingly empty dead end.  
" _Salazar_." The girl paused in front of the bare, damp stone wall, and tapped it, speaking the password. An excellently concealed stone door appeared out of nowhere, she seized the handle and opened the door, standing aside to let us in.

The Slytherin common room was a long underground room, with rough stone walls covered with elaborate murals and lit by several large green lanterns hanging from the ceiling. The tables pushed against the wall where made of fine mahogany, and carved chairs and armchairs were situated next to the huge fireplace, where a bright fire hissed and crackled, sending eerie but comfortingly familiar shadows jumping up the walls.  
The Prefect pointed her wand at her throat and muttered something, so when she spoke her voice was magnified in volume, loud enough to be heard upstairs and along the corridor.  
"Time to present the new first years! Everyone down in the common room!"

Soon the common room was filled with students of all different ages, sitting on chairs, perched on the tables, laid out on the floor or leaning against the walls. The girl arranged us in a line, us five boys and the three girls, and everyone looked at us expectantly.  
"I'm Amanda Holsey." The girl said loudly. "I'm one of the Slytherin Prefects. Our Head of house is Professor Slughorn, but he's a right old tosspot so we don't need him."  
There was a rumble of laughter amidst the crowd.  
"On the behalf of everyone here, welcome to Slytherin house. We favour cunning and ambition, and that means sometimes bending the rules to get our way. But another thing that we value is teamwork. We are treated awfully by the other houses, _ostracized_ because we intimidate them. That is why we must stand together! Support each other, look after each other, and stand together! It doesn't matter what year you're in, us Slytherins look after each other. After all, who else will?"  
There's a roar of agreement from the crowd, and I spotted Cassie's brother, cheering along proudly.  
"Now, it's time to introduce yourselves. There aren't many of you this year, but that doesn't mean that you can't do us proud. You!"  
She pointed at the boy that Cassie threatened to break's jaw. "Avery, was it?"  
He nodded proudly. "Thomas Avery."  
"Tell us something about yourself, Thomas."  
"I...I'm set to inherit the Noble and Ancient House of Avery when I turn eighteen."  
"Excellent!" Amanda cried, and the rest of the house clapped appreciatively. "Next!"

"I'm Michael, Michael Gibbon, and I can perform the Bat-Bogey Hex really well. I wouldn't mess with me if I was you!"  
There was another round of applause.  
"And you!"  
"I'm David Greenleaf." The red-haired boy piped up. "I...I can burp the alphabet?"  
"Decidedly evil!" Amanda laughed along the rest of the house. "Next!"  
"I'm Gordon Mayfield." The dark skinned boy grinned. "I am a skilled Occulmens."  
"Impressive! And you!"  
She looked at me, and I gulped.  
"I'm...Reg...Regulus Black."  
"Sirius' brother?"  
"Uh-huh." I nodded, embarrassed, then Cassie squeezed my arm, and it gave me confidence. "And I'm going to be ten times the wizard my brother will ever be." They clapped even louder at that, shouting their appreciation.  
"Good on you!" Amanda shouted. "First girl!"  
"I'm Cassiopeia Nott, but call me Cassie, because Cassiopeia's awful."  
"She your sister, Astor?" Amanda asked, and Astor nodded proudly.  
"I'm not just Astor's sister, I've already won Ernest Macmillan's wand from him! He now owes me a life debt."  
The crowd screamed at that, and Astor raised his eyebrows, looking impressed. I noticed several of the other Slytherins, watching her with begrudging respect, and smiled.

"What about you?"  
"I'm Kitty, Kitty Brookes, and I locked the Gryffindor Prefect in the bathroom on the train ride here."  
There's a round of laughter.  
"Last one!"  
"I'm Neve, Neve Rayment, and I have the entire first and second year's textbook material memorised."  
"Nice!" Amanda said approvingly, and the crowd nodded along with her. "All of you, welcome to Slytherin!"  
The Slytherins echoed her. "Welcome to Slytherin!"

The noise died down, and the crowd began to disperse, though some of the older students stayed sitting on the sofas.  
"Okay, so I suggest you go up to bed. You'll have to be early in the morning."  
We nod, and she points at two doors at the far end of the common room. "Girls on the left, first door you see. Boys, same on your right. I'll see you in the morning." We murmur goodbyes and make our way down to the end of the common room, and Astor calls out.  
"Cass! Black! Come over here!"  
Cassie goes over to him, so I follow her, watching as she throws herself down on the sofa like it's her bed.  
"What's up, oh dear brother of mine?"  
"Can't a brother say goodnight to his sister?"  
"Any other brother, maybe." She grins. "But not you."  
He laughs and kisses her lightly on the forehead, and she ruffles his hair affectionately, before turning and ascending the stairs to the dorms. I go to leave too, but Astor grabs my arm.  
"You make us proud, yeah?"  
I look down at his steely blue eyes.  
"Yeah."  
"Good." He lets go of me. "Now for Merlin's sake, go to bed, before Amanda has my head."

I do as he says, smiling as I ascend the stairs.

 **What do you think? It's going to be sort of slow-moving at the beginning, but it will speed up soon enough.  
Please follow, favourite and review if you liked it!  
Thanks a million,  
She-who-loves-fanfiction xx**


End file.
